


Fat Bottomed (Boys)

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Ben Hardy's butt, Crack, Drinking & Talking, M/M, allen the asspert, thats all they talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Okay, Gwil, is it just me, or is Ben’s muscle to arse squishiness out of this world? like that man is 90% muscle but his arse is...so damn soft, how does he do it?”akagwil and allen get drunk and talk about bens arse





	Fat Bottomed (Boys)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts), [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> before you ask, no, i dont know what this is or why i wrote it, i blame it on my wives
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!  
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS (even the screaming ones) ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED💓💓

Gwil wasn’t sure how he ended up drinking with Allen

He wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he was drinking with Allen either.

All he knew was that they’d burnt through a bottle of fancy whiskey and now Allen was pulling out a bottle of very expensive wine. Gwil knew he wasn’t going to last, the only person capable of outdrinking an Irishman such as Allen, was Lucy, and she wasn’t here to save him this time.

“Okay, Gwil, is it just me, or is Ben’s muscle to arse squishiness out of this world? like that man is 90% muscle but his arse is...so damn soft, how does he do it?” Allen asks, grimacing as he takes a long pull of wine, his words slurred and a little unclear, but hilarious all the same.

Gwil is cackling, his glass wavering dangerously as he gasps for air, finally, at last someone to share his sentiments with. “I live with him, and I have no idea, that man, as he called me, is ‘thicker than a bowl of oatmeal’” Gwil responded, rubbing a hand over his face as Allen laughed into his glass, the room filled with the sounds of their giggles.

“Like, I’ve only grabbed it once, but it felt like my hand was holding a feathered pillow from the gates of heaven, like I’d been blessed by god himself, how do you deal with tha’?” Allen stammered tipping his head back and sighing, still bamboozled by the science behind Ben Hardy’s perfect arse.

“'I’m so glad I can finally talk to someone about how crazy thick he is, like I've fallen asleep on that thing before, there were pillows all around me, but I chose his arse instead, life is crazy…one of the best sleeps of my life” Gwil explains, humming, he could still remember that, how Ben slept on his stomach all night, not wanting to disturb the older male, how he teased him for it the morning after. How Gwil made the decision to eat the blond out until he understood the sentiments.

“I wouldn’t mind grabbing it again one day, just to see if it’s as good as I remember it being, y’know?”

Gwil almost choked on his wine, “are you hitting on my boyfriend? I do hope you’re joking.”

Allen frowned, sticking both hands up in defence “in case you’ve misunderstood- which you have, I have a wife, of course I’m joking, your mans buttocks isn’t worth my marriage, mate. Also, have you already forgotten all those times I’ve protected Ben from Joe? Yeah, not so snappy now are ya?” Gwil glared, and Allen returned the look, the two holding eye contact as they took a long sip from their glasses. The Irishman had won that battle.

Ben had decided not to join in the evening drinks with Allen, purely because he had shit to do tomorrow that required proper function, and so he’d instead hidden himself in the bedroom, every once and a while hearing a loud laugh or shout from downstairs. He hoped they wouldn’t get too pissed, the last thing he needed was to play caretaker to two fully grown men.

But, eventually he found himself gingerly making his way down the stairs, Frankie having been hassling him for her dinner for the better part of half an hour. He had snuck past easily enough, the two men much too busy struggling for air between their giggles. Ben rolls his eyes, to think that they’re both older than him, ridiculous.

Then, on his way back, Allen starts talking, “I swear that thing defies the laws of physics, or at least decency, that man is something else” Ben frowns, they better not be talking about what he thinks they’re talking about, seriously, you let a guy grab your arse once and he’s still talking about it months later.

Ben was prepared to go in and shoo Allen off when Gwil spoke up, “nah, nah, nah it’s not just about his assets though! Like, this little gorgeous bugger is so nice and charming and caring and oh my god I can’t function, like how the hell do I live up to that? I swear half the time I’m just trying to figure out why he’s with me, it’s a miracle, Allen.”

The blond bit his lip, he supposed that was kind of really cute, and then his feet were moving, and he was crossing into the loungeroom, Gwil having barely enough time to put his glass down before there’s a whole Ben Hardy in his lap. The brunet tastes of fancy alcohol and the younger man hums pleasantly as he licks into Gwil’s mouth. He hears Allen make an uncomfortable noise next to them, the Irishman distracting himself with his wine before Ben pulls away from his partners lips a moment “guest room’s up the stairs, first room on the right” he breathes before quickly resealing their mouths.

Allen mumbles a thanks, collecting his glass and the bottle, “gentleman, I’ll leave ye to it” he announces before retreating towards the guestroom, barely avoiding getting hit with Ben’s airborne shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
